


A Devil In The Mirror - AU Andy Black story

by Troublefjndsyou



Category: Andy Biersack - Fandom, Black Veil Brides
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Angel/Demon Relationship, Demon Sex, F/M, Gang Violence, Goddesses, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:01:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22162990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Troublefjndsyou/pseuds/Troublefjndsyou
Summary: Andrew Denis Constantine. Better known as Andy black is none other than the devil himself. Having taken over his fathers role once he finally defeated him. Now, to embark on our journey there are a few things that need to be known about Andrew. His emotions don’t function as normally as they should. After losing his wife, Juliet, and daughter, Lilith to death he has been cold hearted ever since. Starting up a gang, making millions off of the blood he shed. He knew what he wanted, and he took it. Now, that would bring us to our next character. Artemis, a young care free girl with the kindest heart you could ever imagine. It’s a miracle that these two even crossed paths, but you’ll find out how, and why in a short time.
Relationships: Andy Biersack & Original Female Character(s), Andy Biersack/Juliet Simms, Andy Biersack/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	A Devil In The Mirror - AU Andy Black story

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story. Please bare with me. I’ve had these characters, and writings for a really long time. I’ve finally figured out what I want to do with them, and how I want to present them.

As many of you may have gathered, this will not be a light hearted story. The man, well, men, you are going to meet are dark, twisted, and down right on human.   
Most possess special traits. But none. None could ever be as bad as The Devil himself. Andrew Denis Constantine. Owner of the multi-billion dollar company known as black industries, and infamous mob leader that runs along the west cost.   
Though many who haven’t seen him see him as a sleazy, unkept, middle aged man, but he looks rather young. Body aged to about thirty, black hair that is always slicked back, neatly shaved on the sides. He had piercing blue eyes. Anyone who looked at them were hypnotized by the vest ocean of blue. Standing at the height of 6’7.  
A tall broad man with a strength that could over power any man made machine, but the one flaw he truly had was His mind, his mind is a deep dark place. Filled with hatred, and madness. Killing innocent people for fun, watching the weak suffer, taking people from their families. It was a game for him.   
The emotions he felt are never given at the right time. He’s had many “lovers” never what he called them, preferring the term possessions as he would keep them until he could no longer get any use, and then, if not already dead, he would drain every drop of blood from their bodies, and dispose of them like nothing, and sadly, our pretty petite blonde will be the next victim of these horrid acts. 

Artemis Harlow Juniper. A young girl named after the virgin goddess herself.   
Artemis, For lack of better words, is the complete opposite of Andy.   
Kind hearted, gentle, could never hurt a soul. Though she does prefer to be by herself. A complete lover of nature, and just as pure as one could be. Pure blonde hair, soft porcelain skin, full pink lips. And these eyes that could set anyone in a trance. A natural purple. Which is a very rare thing, but it can happen.   
She’s smaller than the average female. Five foot even. Rather weak. A little sensitive. Just trying to be a normal 22 year old girl. Working to pay off for schooling and housing. Usually, she works nights, and that would be where the real story starts. 

———————————————————  
A cold, sharp wind blew that night. Many many times had Artemis walked these roads, but the past two weeks felt different. She felt as if someone, or something had been watching her the entire time she walked home. Buses were too crowded, no one could pick her up so late, and her only option was to walk. Which she didn’t mind. Usually the streets were bare. Accept these past few weeks. Though tonight in particular was even worse. The tension in the air was terrifyingly thick. It set the blondes heart racing. 

For many nights Andrew watched his unsuspecting new toy. She, by far, was the prettiest of them all. Definitely, from what he had seen, the kindest as well. Which set his dark mind into a frenzy of the things he could do to such a pure girl.  
He had to have her. God he had to have her. He knew he wasn’t the only one looking for such an angelic like girl, so he had to act fast. After following every precaution he could, waiting, waiting, and waiting. Finally the opportunity came. This was his chance.   
Slowly the tall, raven haired male walked behind his new girl. As quiet as quiet could be. She had no idea he was inching closer, and with that pretty little skirt on she was practically begging for him, but they would wait. She was so close. He could practically touch her.   
And that was exactly his next move. Big strong arms wrapped around the girls small frame. One hand around her mouth while the other held her arms down. Between her pleads, cries, and screams for help. Andrew spoke.   
“Shhh shh pretty girl~ you’ll like where you’re going.”


End file.
